


Like A Virgin

by Swan_Secrets



Series: Drabble Tag 5 - Femslash 100 [35]
Category: True Blood
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Femslash, First Time, Vaginal Fingering, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 19:58:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3262493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt "True Blood: Sookie/Jessica - virgin" @ femslash100 Drabbletag5 event</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like A Virgin

"Every time?"

"Every time," Jessica nodded.

"Well darn that sucks," said Sookie, looking at the blood on her fingers. Jessica's blood. Naked together on Sookie's bed Stackhouse had just used her fingers to take the vampire's (physical) virginity.

"You're tellin me," Jessica sighed "But after it all feels good, real good," she looked at Sookie, licking her lips.

"Like this?" Sookie stroked her thumb over Jessica's clit. "That feel good?" She did it again, rubbing up and down with her thumb.

"Yes..." Jessica hissed, raising her hips.The pain was worth it, so worth it.

Sookie started fingering her again.


End file.
